Something to pass the time
by fred2008
Summary: Oneshots and tangets that don't make the cut or will eventually. got an idea? post it.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter, nor any fictional characters. They belong to a buddy of mine, who too does not own them due to being broke to buy the rights.

**Harry Potter Series of pointless oneshots.**

**Being bored and having a case of writers block has driven me to writing oneshots to satisfy myself. For more info read the final notes to this chapter**

Harry sat there, totally numb from depression and shock. He barely recalled what he had done in the last few days. Yet the events leading to his depression was very vivid and clear in his mind, as well as the consequences of said event, his true love had been killed.

Flashback

It was in the middle of a bloody fight on the streets in front of the ministry of magic. But it didn't bother harry in the slightest. In fact he reveled in it with his silver eyed partner. Everyone that he knew had died in various battles, but with her the impact was lowered. He no longer blamed himself for their deaths. Instead he directed that blame on Voldemort. It had been two years now since he had lost his godfather, and a year and a half since the discovery of the second horcrux. The Slytherin family ring, which after the soul had been destroyed the ring was intact. Harry kept it as a trophy of some sort.

All of his worldly possessions were kept in his pocket wrapped in his invisibility cloak. Ever since then he's been restless. For those two years there was a major vacuum of power plays and recruitment. Two years of gathering forces, and still Voldemort had come on top. By all means however, it didn't mean that they were skilled. Most of Harry's people were composed of grey magic casters, all of who had lost quite a few people to the war. They have been secretly training in the shadows for this very day. They had no qualms about slashing a death eater's throat if it meant saving three more people.

"Luna, code Blue." He had to take a minute to charge his spells, a chain of slashing curses that jumped from one target to the next. Luna's job was to mark the targets since this was a spell they had crafted. The beacon spell honed on all those that had dark marks within fifteen yards.

Those that heard the initiation of code blue sprang into action to cover the two. It was a 30 second charge. Voldemort seen the grays form a barrier around the Potters. Those Potters! Of all things he goes and marries a loony!

It was then Luna done her spell. "Exhibeo Prope Malum Nota!" Everyone that had a dark mark within 15 yards felt a strange tingling sensation on their marks that had to stop for a second.

Harry's part came next "**minuo ut plures venalicium****!" **The spell seemed to hang onto the end of the wand, glowing slightly as more spells stopped at the end of the wand as well, swirling upwards. He quickly made a slashing motion before pointing the wand in the air as it blasted around the 15 yard radius. It looked like a flurry of sword swipes and lightning as it spread, blinding everyone looking at it for a moment. Once the light cleared, there were noises of pain, shouts, screams; those unfortunate ones that were closer received the attack twice since they were closer knit and had bumped into another comrade as the spell hit them. The spell was a success, as solemn as it was. It all depends on the power you put into it, if you put little power into the homing spell, you would have a lower range in which the other would hit. The same went with the spell itself, it was meant as a minor spell, yet when over powered it rivaled that of the Sectumsempra spell Snape had made.

"Such a waste of talent…" Voldemort whispered as he raised his wand, taking aim at the center of the group. He stopped at a certain distance as he used his wand to make a circle of runes as he started chanting. "Obscurum take meus temerarius dispono of meus hostilis facio him crudus!" he quickly pushed out with his wand towards the group.

Luna had seen him chanting, drawing power of the night to fire at them. She had stepped to the ground, willing the earth, asking it to throw up a shield for them. "I grant you my magic to hear my words mother, to keep from harm." Luna felt her magic drain as a swirl of green and brown wisp formed in front of her. Once it was done Voldemort had shot a dark lightning bolt at them. It hit the shield head on, making a clanging noise; Luna had to hold the shield as long as possible as Harry drew a fiery seal in the air. It was a collection of runes with justice, wisdom, uncontained fire, fire to be directed, offerings, and cleansing. He offered his magic, righteous anger, judgment, love, and knowledge. A storm cloud formed above the intensive and impressive battle between the three. Firing lightning at everyone it deemed unworthy to see its might, as everyone fled before those three.

Voldemort looked up as the air charged around him, as well as the Potters, as if judging them. He knew he had only two options, to kill the two first or be killed by the elements. It was an easy choice. He used his wandless magic to fire a slashing curse at the Looney; it struck home, hitting her from the shoulder to her opposite hip. The elements were pleased with the offering as it left. Voldemort gave a shout of glee as he turned to battle the others that had snuck up on him.

Luna widened her eyes as the curse blindsided her, her life flashing fast before her eyes. Her first birthday, first Christmas, first time hearing one of the stories of 'The-boy-who-lived, her first accidental magic, her first friend Ginny, her mother dying, the funeral, the grief, her first emotional mask, the betterment of having to rely on it, losing her friend, going to Hogwarts, first time seeing Harry, seeing her time at hogwarts go by as if in fast forward until it came to the stop of fifth year. It was there it froze, where Harry decided to start his own side in the war. Harry's determined face, then moving on slowly as he leaned over tentively, and gave her, the first kiss. Things sped up from there, many confrontations with Death Eaters, meeting families, gaining alliances, returning to Hogwarts to prepare it for battle, getting married, their honeymoon in the RoR, running to the hospital wing months later after a skirmish, looking up into her husband's eyes at what she held with so much love. She finally fell, into the arms of the person that saved her from herself, Harry. Her vision was blacking out, before coming back to that scene, once again to reality, her Son, her Husband, her baby, and her man. _I love you Harry…._her last thought was them three in the hospital bed, tears of joy running both their eyes looking down on their baby boy, before total darkness.

Harry watched as was about to offer his blood to the rune, when Tom fired a slashing curse at Luna, her blood spraying to the rune, satisfying the magic as it left. He was shocked, devastated, and numb. Running to catch her as she fell Luna looked into his eyes with her love and sorrow, before they went dim. "Luna, come on Luna, you can't leave me not like this…" he continued to mumble things, begging, pleading for her to come back. Oblivious to those that surrounded him, it was then he snapped.

Harry was so consumed in his rage, that he never noticed the aura of death around him. Having his wand destroyed just a minute ago by his summoning, he forcefully grabbed the nearest wand, which happened to be Dumbledore's wand, from his hand as Albus was standing there holding Harry's shoulder.

He jumped up with lightning speed, as the cloak and ring responded with its master, shrouding him, covering him. The old spirits of the dead guardians, waiting to be awakened, eagerly jumped to the call of the holder of death, jumping out of the ground to slay the death eaters and any that opposed their master. The elder wand hummed in delight from all the bloodshed and unholy damage.

The order of the phoenix and the grays were watching in silent horror as monsters slayed the death eaters and were holding down a struggling horror filled Voldemort. It was then the cloak became opaque showing the change in Harry Potter. His eyes glowed white as the moon, colorless. When he spoke it was in a hollow tone that sent shivers through everyone. "Tom Riddle, I have been looking all over for you. You alone have been the cause of many deaths…Your time was up long ago when you made your first horcrux." The monsters pulled him upwards, face to face with death as he whispered "I'm going to have some…fun…with you." With that the cloak shrouded them both as he disappeared, with Voldemort's last scream heard in echo.

End Flashback

"I can't believe all that time spent doing elemental magic was worthless." Harry whispered to the nothingness of his hospital room. _All that time she spent on that shield, and he killed her with a slashing curse!_ He started crying once again.

Harry was deposited from the locked door at the department of mysteries by death itself weeks later to the astonishment of the Unspeakables. He was blooded up, and exhausted, death it seemed, was satisfied. There was a mass panic of relief from the outside world, but that was belied with a sense of dread since the battle of the ministry. He threw a fit once he heard that Luna was buried already, he heard they put her in a regular wooden box like the rest of them. He now sat there in his bed, staring at the wall opposite, mourning properly now for all the deaths.

It was the next day when the mediwitch came to check on him that she seen he had killed himself with a needle that was still in his arm, he had taken the syringe, filled it with air before injecting it to his blood stream. There was a note written there, saying he's sorry, as well as a will, to spread his things out to certain people, as well as son. It was a long Funeral procession that happened two days later, a month after that the will was opened from its envelope.

_I am of sound of mind, as I write this. The executor of this will is to be Remus Lupin._

_To my Son, Michael James Potter, I leave you with one Remus Lupin, hopefully you already have him to play with Teddy. You shall receive your inheritance when you reach the age of 11; you also receive a trust fund account to go to school where you like. Enjoy life please; don't be like your father, you only live once. I'm sorry I have left you, but a world without your mother isn't a world worth living._

_To Remus J. Lupin, I leave you as the godfather of my son, Michael James Potter, as well as Proxy to the Potter House._

_To…._

After the will was read, everything distributed, and more tears shed, they all split to different directions, only to see each other every Halloween and July 31st.

OooOooO

Years later

OooOooO

A man with untidy dirty blonde hair stood over two graves, staring at their names: Harry James Potter, and Luna Selena Potter-Lovegood.

He couldn't understand why his father would leave him like that, but he now had a wife and three kids. He now understood somewhat. Not to mention the stories he heard after finding out Remus wasn't his father. The hard life Harry went through, only to lose his only love in a war. Walking away he couldn't help but be dramatic and look back, like all those tragic stories he read, hoping to get an insight to why it happened. What he didn't expect was there to be a brilliant green and blue phoenix sitting on the stone, along with a rarely seen Moon Phoenix that was as white as the moon itself. They both seemed locked with each other in a gaze of pure love before they flash fired away, leaving a lightning bolt and moon left on the stone. He was so shocked at the display he just turned and walked away. Never forgetting it, and never repeated the story until his own dying day, just days after his wife had died as well, fully understanding why his father left.

**OooOooO**

A/N: ok, just something I had to write, can't blame a guy for doing so, this is the first or second story of many one shots that I'm writing to pass the time from writers block on all Digimon, Harry Potter stories I have done or working on. I look forward to reviews for requests or ideas to fill this up with *hopefully* over 100 stories and one shots. though these may be far and few between updates. and for the most part, unbeta'd.


	2. Molly's Wrath

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, NOR DO I OWN ANY OF SAID CHARACTERS, EVEN FICTIONAL ONES. THERE ARE SOME EXCERPTS FROM THE HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS, PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME FOR ANY OF THEIR USE!**

the wrath of Molly  
told by the Husband

Arthur looked at 2008 like he had lost his mind. _Although when speaking to unspeakables I'm sure there is no doubt about that._ "You want to know about…the Prewitt battle?" I whispered, horrified at the memories of that night.

"Yes Mr. Weasley, I've always wondered why Mrs. Weasley seems to have a…grudge against Bellatrix." 2008 said.

I sigh before taking a moment to collect my thoughts.

"I remember that day as well as any others, it was a relatively normal day, extra cloudy for sure, we were visiting her family. It was right as we walked off the property and the wards that all hell broke loose. There was as many as a dozen pops that signaled apparition. I cursed before sending a patronus to the Order, calling for help."

I never knew it but my eye's took a haunted look.

"We tried to go back but another ward came up that prevented us from going back to help her family. I was shocked to see up to a 20 death eaters charge up the drive, there in the doorway stood her parents, it was a five minute battle before the Mrs. Was slain, the Mr. not long after, but they didn't go down without taking some of the death eaters. Molly collapsed to her knees, moaning at the loss of her parents. I was at work trying to bring down the wards, putting my anger into my spells."

"Though they could hear Fabian and Gideon scream in a rage, for the next 3 minutes there was spell fire that could be seen before it went deeper to the mansion. Before we knew it there was a fire that started on the bottom floors before an explosion rocked the surrounding world as Fabian and Gideon jumped out of the windows in a roll before going back to dueling. By now the death eaters were down to seven. The twins gave it their all as I tried to desperately to bring down the wards."

I shuddered before speaking again.

"It was then that I heard Molly scream, I looked over as Gideon was slain by the killing curse, Fabian was kneeling next to his fallen brother. I was sweating heavily now, giving it my all to bring down the last ward. I was almost finished when I felt a huge magical surge that just shattered all the wards around the house, it was at that moment Fabian finally went down under a hailstorm of curses. Molly screamed in a rage and just apparated to where the remaining death eaters were, her fury was like none I have ever seen before. She was using every lethal spell she knew, when she was close enough she conjured a hatchet and embedded it into the nearest death eater. I started to run up the hill when I felt another ward go up. My heart stopped, the first ward was hard enough to bring down, and I was delayed from helping my wife. I growled in anger before going to bring down this ward with the family spells. By now there were only 3 death eaters, and Molly was covered in blood as 4 death eaters were laying there dead and dying."

"She somehow managed to blast a death eater's right side off, the shockwave managing to blow off one of the death eaters mask to show Bellatrix Lestrange. She cursed before port keying away just as Molly threw a slashing curse at the other death eater's neck right as their portkey activated. Molly let out a terrifying, yet haunted scream that tore my heart away as she collapsed next to her fallen brothers, I'll never forget those heart wrenching sobs that rocked her body and shook me to my core. I walked cautiously over to her. She didn't respond when I tried calling her name, so I just wrapped my arms around and rocked her."

"It was a moment later it started to rain, also when the order showed up asking what happened. Though the popping that signified apparration startled us so bad that we both launched a reducto maxima near them. We kept sending spells until Mad-eye stopped us. The other members, I think it was Dodge and the potters, went to go put out the fire that was consuming the house, as well as bring the parents from the spreading flames."

"We were given portkeys to headquarters where we went into a state of shock, we never noticed anything going on around us for a while, we went into a fitful sleep sometime later after we somehow managed to get ourselves cleaned up."

2008 seemed a little shocked at the wrath of Molly. "erm…Thank you…uh…Mr. Weasley. I'll be sure to..eh…" He seemed at a loss for words so I just nodded in understanding.

"I understand completely Mr. 2008." I say, before looking at my watch, a gift from the In-Laws. "Well, I must be going now, dinner time and all that, would you like to come and eat? I'm sure the Missus wouldn't mind."

2008 paled for a moment before making up some excuse to leave.

OooOooO  
The events following the battle  
OooOooO

Everyone glanced up to see who it was that came, before doing a double take. Among them was Severus Snape, he was shocked to see Molly Weasley sitting there partially covered in blood and staring ahead with glassy eyes with her husband. A moment later Moody came along looking worn out and weary. "The Prewetts are gone…the whole house is burning as we speak. The Mr. and Mrs. Sure put up a fight, as well as the twins." Moody sighed before continuing. "It was a raid, they sent about 11 death eaters to get them. By the looks of it Fabian and Gideon took majority of them out…though there are signs of a hatchet or some other sharp object used to rid of the last few." Everyone was expressing their grief and disbelief before he continued.

"I took…them to St. Mangos. We're still identifying the death eaters. It is a little difficult to see who they are though…" Moody glanced over at Molly who Poppy was cleaning up.

"It was Bellatrix Lestrange…I seen her with my own eyes Alastor, one of Molly's spells threw her mask off before she left." Arthur said automatically.

_Bellatrix…Lestrange…_The name was burned into Molly Weasley's mind before they were told to go to sleep.

OooOooO  
many years later (**Disclaimer!** I do not own the next parts coming up, I do not claim to own it, I am using these excerpts in my story, Do not sue me, these excerpts belong to their respected companies and owners, If I had forgotten any quotes or notions I appologize)  
OooOooO

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" (HP&DH, pg 736, line 3)

Molly almost had a heart attack as a killing curse missed her precious daughter. She stormed over, releasing her cloak as it constricted her movements.

_"OUT OF MY WAY!"_ (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, page 736, line 7) she shouted as she shoved Hermione, Ginny, and Luna away. To all looking there was a new side of Molly Weasley. She was out for blood like so many years ago.

_Jets of light flew from both wands, the floor around the witches ' feet became hot and cracked; both women were fighting to kill. (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, page 736, lines 10-12)_

"No!" Mrs. Weasley cried as a few students ran forward, trying to come to her aid. "Get back! _Get back! _She is mine!" (HP and the DH, pg 736, lines 13-14)

Molly seemed to not care about the taunts Bellatrix threw at her until she mentioned her son.

"You-will-never-touch-our-children-again!" Screamed Mrs. Weasley

Molly's Curse soared beneath Bellatrix's outstretched arm and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart.(HP&DH, pg 736, lines 22-23 & 26-27)

Bellatrix died with a look of surprise on her face.

Molly's thoughts were along the lines of _"For my family…"_


	3. An Aggressive Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any characters, spells, attire, looks, words, or what not that you may hear, see, smell, touch, or read. Said items belong to J. K. Rowling and various companies.

An Aggressive Proposal

Emerald green eyes met very dark brown, both staring each other down as they circled one another, waiting for some unknown signal. They weren't far apart, maybe only three steps away from each other, each one holding their respective wands to the side. Without warning they lashed out at each other! Twin bolts of red flew from their wands, the battle was on. In perfect symmetry they flung spells at each other, dodging and side stepping them.

It was said that when a duel was started, it was a dance with death, all for another chance at life. What with the side stepping, the spells, and the wand movements, once could almost mistake it for dancing gracefully.

Yet if an average duel was dancing, then these two were passionately embracing, cuddling, and intimately getting familiar with death itself. The reds of stunners and disarming spells, the flashes of light denoting the reductos, cutting, and slashing curses; throughout it all they had eye contact. The entire area was saturated with magic, the ground was cracked, pock marks and craters littered the area as well as scorch marks. They started to step away from each other as magic started to take form in a fiery serpent and watery bird. They both circled each other opposite of their creators, before twin slashes had the elementals clashing against each other in a huge cloud of steam.

As the area cleared they both were standing back to back against each other, before they turned around, wands totally saturated with magic that they glowed white, also rapiers. They both struck and blocked wands and swords respectively in a brilliant show of sparks and hisses as metal and magic collided.

To a veteran of the third war they would say the two were fighting to a bitter end, where only one shall live, as the other dies. Muggles that would see it would say they were clashing titans, gods even that were battling it out. For a brief moment in time the gravity was gone as they moved at insane speeds, flashes of silver and spells faster than lighting flew all around them.

Finally they stopped just inches from each other panting hard from all of that. They stared each other down, so intensely you'd think lightning would erupt from their eyes. Their rapiers and unsaturated wands crossed. All of a sudden the one with the brown eyes kissed the green eyed fighter surprising him before a flash of red and he knew no more.

OooOooO

After being revived Harry Potter glared at his sparring partner. "That was low Ginny." He said. As the auror trainees clapped t the wonderful performance between Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley. She glanced down at him clearly smug and amused. That was before he got up on one knee, and pulled one over her as he slid a small box out of his pocket. Seeing her shocked look he smirked, opening the box showing a simple gold ring with a few rubies clustered around a diamond. "Ginny Weasley, will do me the honor of being my wife?"

She jumped on him pushing him back to the floor, straddling him she kissed him deeply for a few moments before coming back for air. "Is that a yes?" he said, amongst snickers and laughter as Ginny smacked his shoulder. "Yes you Prat!"


	4. Battle for Hogwarts pt 1

You know the rules, we do not own harry potter, onto the story!

**The Battle for Hogwarts**

I stood there, thinking with savage amusement as our small group gave up all pretense of survival in the upcoming battle. It was with Awe I watched them charge into the enemy formations, spells blazing away. For a few moments we feared the worst as we delved deep into the battle, but that fear turned to elation as they we came out on the otherside, a few numbers less we kept charging to their main targets, the Inner Circle. I could hear the grunts behind us going into chaos as the second wave came charging against them. I knew our fool hardy plan would end in disaster, it was totally plausable, and yet we made it to them, where our battle began in ernest. We were the best, we Are the best, we Will be the best...We, are Pheonix Squad.

OooOooO

It was simply amazing watching the Pheonix Squad surge forward through the thick of the enemy right to their targets, but that awe lasted only a moment as we charged forward as well. We were known as 'The Sheild', our job was to get a hold on the front lines, holding the enemy back as 'The Sword' charged behind us. We made contact with our targets, the front line, once we did concussion spells, and exploding curses were used to blast them back. For the first few minutes we shoved the enemy back before we resorted to shielding and distracting. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity the Sword team arrived. We became one unit now, The Sheild and the Sword.

OooOooO

Pheonix Squad was a group of total nut jobs, but the best nut jobs. They were high priority missions, hit and run, first in last out, and Loyalist guards to the boss, the Elite few. They, however, did not know true battlefield experiences of us grunts. For them, they will most always come out alive. For us, we'll be lucky to have minimal casualties. Our sister squad, The Sheild helps us in that regard, to distract the enemy so we can move in and strike. We strike fast, we strike hard, our control and patience is high. We, are The Sword.

We moved quick and sure, ready to turn at a moments notice, our sister squad having done its job we let lose a barrage of spells at our targets,mostly peircers and mid to high level cutters, before joining up to become a single unit. The fight is on.

OooOooO

Staring foward, waiting for the signal, I think of how this battle will change everything. It's strange, to know that a few elites, few squads of attackers/defenders were down there now in a all out battle, while we sit here waiting for a signal that usually never comes. Not this time, we've been training for this moment for a long time. The Dragon Squad, we like to be called, are few but skilled on modified brooms, we serve two functions, three if you think about it. Supportive fire, where we fly by shooting as many loaded spells as we can. Bombing, pretty obvious, we drop a few devices filled with explosives, potions, and the like. And Scouting, or fondly called 'Search and Destroy', where we find the enemy, strike at them and hold them there until other units come along. Ah, there we have it, the signal, No Quarter...Fun! "Lets go! Drakes two and three on me, Drake four and five demolitions. Drakes six through ten cover four and five. Move out!"

Moments later our portkeys activated leaving us in the air dropping before we moved into action swarming to surprise our enemies like wasps. Drakes 1-3 flew over the enemy firing many reducto's and area of effect spells as the Demolitionists dropped many explosives, drakes 6 through 10 covering them.

OooOooO

Far above them sat one lone cloaked person atop a Norwegian Ridgeback. He watched in pride and concern as his classmates and comrades surged head-on into the former school, now turned fortress. Pulling at the leather straps that kept his clothes from flying everywhere he pulled out a wand, long since it was in battle with it's brother. Dressed in a emerald green shirt with straps holding the sleeves down, and pants that too had straps, it wasn't a very imposing look, but it was functional for its purpose. With a insane grin he made sure the last of the cloak was secured to the ringed straps before wrapping his arm around the dragon, he nudged the dragon at it's side. A moment later it dived towards the castle, the wizard whooping in joy before the dragon leveled out just above the astronomy tower, coming to a stop mid air as it expelled fire onto the surprised Death Eaters.

Once the fire cleared the dragon took off as the wizard jumped off the drake a good distance away, coming to out of a roll he was crouched and throwing spells at any that came out of the door.

The fight for hogwarts was on.

OooOooO

Did they really think they could charge in on me? Did they honestly think they had a chance? The fools. Perhaps this is it, the time to forever vanquish these Rebels. They will soon regret defying me!

"Snape, Lucius...your time has come...Teach them a lesson they will...neve-" Voldemort had to quickly deflect a storm of arrows that were flying at him. When it cleared up the two were gone. He hissed in rage. "Traitors! Sonorus! My followers! there are Traitors in our midst! Find them and kill him on sight! Bring me the bodies of Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy!"  
OooOooO

To be continued...eventually, your call, how should this go?


	5. Harry James Potter pt1

_Oh lord, here comes that strange lad again! _thought a security worker as he watched a young man of 16 come into the station. Twice every year for the last six years this lad had been coming to the station to do the same thing over and over.

Just as expected the boy had a shopping cart, full of random junk, wearing outlandish clothes, and badly ruined glasses that have been taped repeatedly had run into a pillar between platforms nine and ten. The collision was dramatic and expected, there was even a few people who had started to take pictures and laminating how the boy always done this. Sure there was others who stopped to watch this sad scene. What made it even more sad was the fact that a group of red heads came running along picked everything up and hastily moved him out of the station. Just like clockwork, every September first and usually some time in the third week of June the boy came running through though very differently each of those months.

Every September at close to eleven o'clock he would come running in, collide with the pillar between Nine and Ten, group of red heads come drag his catatonic self out and they wouldn't hear from him unless on the news, which was always around the start of June or on other four occasions which he would appear in a park.

for the first year he was detained for disorderly conduct about three or four times as he interrupted various schools as he ran around the soccer and football fields with a long branch tucked between his legs. It would take hours for the Red Heads, Scotland Yard, and various other people to catch him, though after those few hours he would stop suddenly pulling out a nut sized yellow ball out of his pocket and declare he had caught a 'snitch' or some other thing. Around Halloween time he was sighted near a public bathroom scaring another bushy haired girl nearly to death as he fought a 'Droll' or something of the sort. as he was escorted away he was claiming she 'Hermione' was his friend. For a while the news were in a frenzy and done follow-up interviews on her and the family of dentists. It was a mighty coincidence that the girl's name was indeed Hermione, though the family declared they knew nothing of the boy.

At this the reporters had let up and the fervor had died down some, though it seemed to be a temporary thing as months later the boy showed up in headlines. This time the boy was detained once more for jumping on a teacher claiming that some bloke 'moldy-mort', 'voldermart', or some such was stealing something called a... phosphorous stone? Once more the reporters were in a frenzy, the man named Mr. Quirrell was center of attention and the story was that while explaining culture differences he was demonstrating how to put on a turban when he was attacked by the boy. Sources say that the boy was running around that school up to no good and what not.

Unfortunately the boy escaped last moment into what lead to a three week search where he was found at King's Cross station. He once again had a shopping cart full of stuff just standing next to the pillar he had collided with last September. Once they had caught up with him he seemed catatonic once more, before they could call in an ambulance to help the boy seemed to wake up and acted as if he had come through a doorway pushing the cart and nearly hitting a man who was picking up his wife and son. The Dursley's were not impressed and had rounded on the boy, who had insisted on calling the man Uncle Vernon. To say everyone was surprised was an understatement.

The Security guy just sighed and went about his business as reporters swarmed the area asking for discriptions of this years collision.

"Hey Robert, did I miss this years smash?" a coworker asked as he ran up to greet him

"Yup, the Red Heads took him out before the reporters could swarm them." Robert said as he pointed towards the exit.

"Ah man, what a shame, I wanted to get a picture of it!"

_Yup, just another year of Harry James Potter, Patient of Hogwarts Hospital. _He thought as he went back to work.


	6. Harem Disaster

Harry stood there numbly as the man preached on and on. How in the World was he to do this? and only in five days? Even with the help of potions, runes, and spells...No. There was absolutely NO way he would be able to do this.

Even if he had gone to Hermione even she would be just as baffled as he was...although even she wouldn't be no help at this moment.

Really though, this is the sort of thing that happens when a pureblood falls in love with a muggle, the stars and galaxy's align, a politician totally corrupted decides to turn for the better. For Merlin sakes! This wasn't supposed to happen, especially to him!

The preacher was now asking the brides their vows...thankfully that still leaves him time to think of something.

There was no way he could run away from this though...EVERYONE knew who he was. In fact it was posted on newspapers ALL OVER the WORLD! At least the Wizarding ones. There would be no doubt though that it would go even in the muggle news should he even try to run. He would be tracked down within an hour if not minutes.

Oh no. almost time for me to decide...wait...is that the new head of the auror department? oh thank merlin, he's asking the other's if they are willing to bind themselves to the family. still got time...maybe if i ask politely to them if i they can protect me as I make a break for it...I doubt it.

"Do you Harry James Potter take these ladies to be your Wife, Mistress, Slave and Concubines. Both in sickness and in health. For richer and for poorer. The good and the bad?"

What...

Before I could even think of declining every one of the girls and ladies all stood looking at me with those baleful eyes. Damnit. "I do" Even magic HERSELF is somehow bound me to itself. I don't really have a choice anymore...Even if I was the Master, Head of House Potter-Black-Malfoy-Riddle-Weasley-Merlin-Dumbledore-Mc Gonnagle-Bones-Fudge-Parkinson-Bulstrode-Crabb-Goyle-Greengrass- so on and so forth. He had managed to become pretty much the only boy with what seems to be EVERY family of the Wizarding World. Even most prominent family's and leaders of the world. If he so wanted he could force the world to destroy itself.

But no. Magic HERSELF bound him to HER will. He was forced to everything.

To make it worse...he had to conceive at LEAST 5 heirs from each female in this...small town.

In three days.

Harry Potter was now the leader of the world...and all he did was become Head of House Potter.

Within just one month he went from poor orphan to the Richest man in this solar system, Supreme Ruler of Earth, King of the Dragon Riders, Slayer and Ruler of all Overlords, so on and so forth. He had EVERY title known to man, creature, and being...

To make it worse was the fact that EVERY man was now subjugated, pretty much servants to him now. Many in the room were Glaring at him with much hatred...maybe making the ladies kill them would benefit his health...

...

This is the story of Harry Potter, Head of the World, husband to many if not all the women, soon-to-be father of many.

To be continued.

I don't know much about Harem stories. just seems to be a huge story of smut that has a very slight plot of killing voldemort who stands by and watches everything happen. I mean really. Harry gets his inheritance, finds out he has to marry many women, get concubines of many more, Slaves that he has to marry as well, then has to have a week or two to marry each one. individually. Then has to conceive at least 2-5 heirs from each one...before his 16th birthday which is in...two days after the last wedding. convenient time travel anyone? what's this? goblins find outstanding fines and debts in the MUGGLE world. so now he has many more waiting when he gets back. eventually the story has to cover, in detail, how he screws his women. By the time we get to the end of every woman, every birth, and what not, we find out that school time is here and voldemort is still alive, fudge is still a minister, dumbledore is still plotting. harry now has many children, wives, slaves, and concubines that he doesn't know what to do. even hermione is his wife/concubine and has taken complete leave of her senses.

Now I'm no totally against multi-marriage, far from it...but with some stories it takes it to the extreme. There are some good reads out there. I suppose this is just a rant about it. Sorry for the many errors and grammar stuff, just typed this up in a hurry, will probably look over it later.


	7. Har-Lee Potter-Chan

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned or implied in this story...or any story really.**

The Death Eaters and Voldemort stared at the strange sight before them.

It wasn't the fact that it was a lone figure, or that they carried a somewhat cheaply made nick-nak of a sword.

Not even the somewhat overly bleached half robe and pants with the black and gold belt was that strange.

No.

What had them starring at the person was that they were doing some kind of...dance? That involved a bunch of twisting, jumping, thrusting, and/or wide leg swiping. Each movement punctuated with yells and shouts that wouldn't even intimidate a baby let alone the darkest of darklords.

This kept on for at least ten minutes before the person stopped to...stare? No, something like...constipation? Maybe a fiber potion would aid that person. Suddenly to the surprise of everyone it spoke.

"Greetings Honor less one! I am here to banish you! I have been training for the last month waiting for this moment! For I am the Honorable, most talented, trained by the awesomeness that is Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan! You have killed my Mother and Fathter! Prepare to be vanquished for I am Har-Lee Potter-Chan!"

Suddenly the figure dropped dead after a somewhat dim flash of green light. Honestly, how do you cast a killing curse on such a creature without hatred? Even all of the hatred Voldemort had he couldn't muster much in such conditions, mass confusion for sure...perhaps it was pity? Self hatred for seeing such a sight?

"Lucius..."

"Yes...My Lord?"

"Lets never speak of this. Ever."

"Speak of what my Lord..."

"Yes...now...what was I saying...Ah yes..." Voldemort turned towards all of his followers who were still dumbstruck at what just happened. "My Followers...Prepare yourselves! We leave at Dawn...I want to get out of here before any more crazy people show up! Lets head for Australia...or Canada..."

All of the death eaters cheered tossing their masks and robes in haste to pack. Only voldemort remained behind as he muttered to himself. "Maybe I'll grow my hair back...and my nose...what had come over me I have no idea. Honestly ever since entering the wizarding world I've been surrounded by weirdos..."

OooOooO

And so Harry Potter was found later on by Snape who was late showing up. Taking the body to Dumbledore, who went into cardiac arrest due to bad health and shock. The Wizarding world had gone into a panic, both of their heroes had died in the span of 24 hours, they had tried to surrender to the Dark Lord...only to not find him. Only a note telling them to leave him the hell alone.


End file.
